Aliens on the Inside
by KennyFlowright
Summary: I seriously suck at summaries.ummm....a story about a cursed family and three girls who will try to help them anyway they can.Rate and review,Crackers!
1. Evicted

I was awakened by the sounds of talking and moving furniture. I glanced at my alarm clock; it read 11:30 am.

"Mmmm, too early," I muttered with my eyes half open.

My head fell back to my pillow as I fell into sleep again. That was a bad move. All of a sudden my landlord threw open my bedroom door, screaming at me to get out of bed and after that all I heard was

"Blah, blah, blah, rent, blah, blah, blah, evicted, blah, blah…"

I lifted my hand and made a lazy shooing gesture with it then let it drop.

"Neah,"I mumbled.

She continued on, ranting and raving, when I bolted upright.

"Bloody hell! You're evicting me!?"

"That's right so pack your stuff and leave."

"But, but, but," I stammered.

"Out. NOW!"

"Fine," I grumbled adding a silent" Stupid Bitch"after it.

So I packed my few possessions and was on the second floor when Joey and Tori, my two best friends, came running up to me with tears in their eyes.

"Kenny, we got evicted from our apartments, can we stay with you?" they whined.

"Hehe, sorry guys but I'm just as homeless as you are."

"Oooh, Dammit!" yelled Tori.

"I don't want to be a bum!" cried Joey.

"Calm down you guys, I have an idea," I said.

"What? What is it?"Tori begged.

"OOO, OOO, I know what it is. We mooch off of someone else for a while," Joey exclaimed proudly.

"Ooo, you're a smart one," I joked" yes, but who do we mooch off of?"

We stood there thinking for a while, until…

"How about some poor kind sap/sucker."Tori suggested.

"Good idea," I congradulated."But who is it going to be, it can't be someone we don't know."

"How about Yuki Sohma,"Tori questioned.

It was good for something on such short notice.

"Good plan," I said.

Joey looked as though she was going to beat one of us.

"Hey! Yuki isn't a poor, kind, sucker….."She started.

I interrupted her with a thought I had just had.

"No he isn't but you are. No. not even a poor kind one, you're just a sucker and the boys down at the strip club really enjoy it,"

Tori started to laugh and so did I. Joey looked as though she was ready to kill.

"Anyways, as I was saying he isn't a poor, kind sucker he's a cute, perfect gentleman."

"Ya gentle with any man he can find," laughed Tori.

The two of us started to laugh again this time like maniacs. I pretended to puke at what Joey had called Yuki.

"Bleh," I said.

Joey had had enough and slapped me in the head so hard that my eyes crossed.

"Dammit, woman that hurt!" I yelled.

Tori interrupted our 'fight'.

"Guys?"

Joey and I stopped our argument.

"Ya,"came our answer.

"Aren't we late for school?" She finished.

I looked at my watch, it said 11:45.

"Ho crap your right!" I yelled.

We took off running down the hall. At the bottom of the stairs I stopped in my tracks

"Hold on. How am I supposed to go to school in my pajamas?"

Joey and Tori got a good look at I was wearing. They started to laugh a little because they were awake and fully clothed when they got evicted.

"Too bad you'll have to change when we get to school," Joey said.

"Awww man," I whined as we ran out of the building.

We turned left and were racing to school. Two fully clothed girls and a not so clothed one. We arrived at school around 12:15.We stood outside the gate panting.

"We…really need….to…..work out more," Joey panted.

"Damn straight sister," replied Tori.

I stood up straight and gazed around for the nearest locker room.

"Guys, do you know where the nearest locker room is again?"

"Uh…it's by the gym," returned Tori.I looked towards the gym.

"Thanks, guess I'll see you guys in class then."

"Right see ya then."

We said goodbye and I walked to the gym while Tori and Joey walked to class, which just happened to be English (L.A) with our poor kind sucker. I got showered, dressed, and brushed my hair and teeth. Once I finished it was 12:30, time for lunch. I ran to the cafeteria-thingy-place and cut into the line with Tori and Joey.

"Sooo, what did I miss?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much, just 'Stalker' here gouging holes into the back of Sappy's head with her eyes,"Tori explained.

"Hey! It's not my fault he's so hott!"Defended Joey.

I laughed a little.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude or anything, but who, may I asked is Sappy and what class is he in?" came the question from behind.

---------------------------------------

Alright I've merged some chapters together,for those who have read this before,since some of them were too short...ummmm.Thats all.Enjoy!


	2. Popping time

We turned to face, oh speak of the devil, Sappy or Yuki Sohma the so called Prince of Kaibara School. My eyes went wide, Tori started to stutter, and Joey, well, she was as red as a fat man with a suntan.

"Oh, u-um, h-hello Sa-I mean Yuki,"Tori managed to choke out.

"Hello, will you be so kind as to answer my question,"Yuki smiled.

""Um, s-sure,"I stuttered," Sappy is…is, um, oh he's Tori's imaginary friend and he was 'sitting', uh, in front of Joey in class…ya that's our answer." He gave me a suspicious look. My story was totally believable. Except for the part where something was sitting in front of Joey, Yuki was actually sitting there.

"I see and your friend, Joey was it, thinks this imaginary, mmm, thing is 'hot'?" he asked, suspisously I might add.

"Oh ya, she has a thing for imaginary things," I smiled at him. I probably looked crazed. Joey and Tori nodded their approval until Joey finally got her head out of the clouds and realized what I had said.

"Hey! Wait a minute," she started.Yuki kinda interrupted her.

"Hmm, I see,"Yuki mumbled.

He looked kinda down. He must have known we were talking about him. Maybe he was down because of that. I decided to go with that theory and invite him to eat with us as a sorry kinda thing. We would so be in trouble if the Fan Freaks found out though.Oh well.

"Um, Yuki?"I started," Would you like to eat lunch with us?" Joey's eyes lit up and Tori just slapped her head in a "You stupid idiot" way.

"Huh, uh, um-o-ah-ok,"He stuttered. He looked a little taken by surprise at my question.Damn, can he ever stutter. I thought this was funny to see the 'Perfect Prince Yuki' stuttering like an idiot and despite my best efforts to hold it in I started to laugh at him. Poor guy. I bent over laughing insanely.

"Ahahahahhahahehehehe…..heahahah….haaaaa,"I started to calm down a bit.

"Hoooo, I'm okay," I said as I looked up. Everyone in the whole cafeteria thing was staring at me like I was a leper or something.Yuki; Tori and Joey just stood there.Embaressed.

"What? Haven't you ever seen some laugh in public before?" I said angrily. It was like magic, everyone just went back to what they were doing before my outburst and all was cafeteria quiet again. Back on track we shuffled through the line up and got food. We decided to eat on the roof because it was more quiet and Fan Freak free. Just kidding we, meaning us girls (Not including Yuki) force said boy to come with us to the roof. That was where we were going to pop the question on him.Haha pop.Anyways when we got to the roof we sat beside the stairs building. We ate in silence for a bit until my ears rang. It was question time.

"Yuki?"I asked breaking the silence. The rest of 'em looked up at me.

"Mmm, yes?"He answered with his mouth full. I looked at Tori.

"We have a question to ask you,"Tori said. She looked at Joey.

"Ya, will you answer it for us?" Joey asked. You looked at us all. He thought for a second.

"Um, sure,"He said sounding once again suspicious. I took a deep breath. I was gonna get it out in on shot. (Warning! words pressed close together)

"Okay here it goes, Wewerewonderingifyouahdanyspareroomsatthehouseyouliveinbecause, we'rehomelessandwejustfoundoutthismoringandweneedaplacetostay, soplease, pleasesayyes,"I finished and took a very deep breath and waited for an answer.Yuki just stared at me with a scared locator shook her head.

"Um, exscuse me. What did she say?"Yuki asked.

"What she said was 'we were wondering if you had any spare rooms at the house you live in because, we're homeless and we just found out this morning and we need a place to stay, so please, please say yes.'Tori finished," How she got that all in one breath I don't know."His answer was quick this time and hope crushing.

"I'm not sure.I may have to ask my cousin first,"he said.I looked at Joey and Tori.What the hell,he lives with his cousin?What kinda,ahem,dork lives with his cousin.Of course Joey didn't get any of this .

"Why your cousin?"She asked.Sometimes she's clueless.

"Well,I would think it obvious that I live with my cousin,sadly it has come down to that,"He said.Sadly?What about his parents?

"I see,but what about your parents?"

"My parents?"Yuki got a sad,pained distant look in his eyes."I'd rather not talk about them now."Joey looked disappointed that she didn't get to know more about the 'Great' Yuki.

"Oh,ok that's alright,I guess,"She looked up at the sky for a momentTori and I were still eating our luch.All was silent again.I was enjoying it until Joey shouted something.I made Tori chocke on her sandwhich.she cough for a second.

"Holy Jesus lady calm down,"She managed to get out.Joey laughed.

"Hehe sorry,"She said."Anyways I have an idea,"

What is it?"I asked.This was a big deal.Normally she doesn't get good ideas.(Just kiddng Joey)

"How about we walk with Yuki to his cousin's house after school,so we can get our answer today,if that's okay with you,"She said to us all then she turned to Yuki.Tori and I agreed that it was a good idea.we looked at Yuki.

"Hmm…that sounds like a fine idea to me,"He said.Suddenly Joey turned to me and Tori.She looked like like she a eaten a lot of candy she started to shake.And the all you could hear one the roof,no wait,in town was this.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee………….EEE!Hethoughtmyideawasfine!"She shrieked.Holy crap I thought I had isssues.Tori and I understood what she had said but Yuki,thankfully,didn't.Although did jump like 3 feet into the air when she started E-ing.He looked kinda scared.

"Don't worry,"I said,"She doesn't bite."He straightened himself and moved back to where he was sitting by Joey.

"Right well I guess I'll meet you girls after school by the north gates,ok?"Yuki explained.Tori and Joey shook their heads.

"Righto,"I replied.With that Yuki gathered his things and left.My 'that' was an exciting lunch.Joey was trying to breath right while Tori and I clean up our stuff.the to class we went.

The day passed quickly and the next thingI knew I was walking to gate.Yuki and the girls were already there.Joey was talking to Yuki who looked distracted.Tori looked plain bored.

"…….and that was how my day went today,"Joey finished just as I walked up.She was going to started another story or something when Tori interrupted her.  
"So we're already to go?"She asked.We all nodded.We went left through the gates.


	3. To the House!

We walked on for 15 minutes.' How far does this guy live?'

"Yuki? How much longer do we have to walk?" I asked.

He looked back at me.

"About 15 more minutes.Why?"I shrugged.

"Just wondering,"

We continued down the street. Sure enough 15 minutes later Yuki stopped in front of this forest. I had a chance now to ask why we had stopped because Joey finally shut up. For the past 15 minutes she had been shamelessly flirting with Yuki, but he looked like he enjoyed her company.Whooo…. .

"Here we are,"Yuki said.

I looked into the forest. There was a fairly wide path running into it.

"What? All I see is trees and that path,"Tori spoke up.

"I guess you could say this is the drive-way," he replied smartly.

I just shrugged and held my hand out in a 'move on' gesture.

"Shall we?" I wondered." Ladies first." I muttered the last part as Yuki went in first. (I really think he looks like a girl.)

We walked on for ten minutes or so when wee cam into a small clearing. Inside the clearing was a beautiful two-story Japanese style house.

"Whoa," was all I could say.

Tori was all"Oh I hope your cousin does say yes" and

Joey was like'Oh my god, Yuki, I can't believe you live in such a beautiful house."

Yuki just nodded and walked us to the door.

Inside we took off our shoes and followed Yuki into the living room.

"Please make yourselves comfortable, I'll be right back,"Yuki said pointing chairs and a couch.

"All right," we all answered.

Yuki left the room and closed the door as I found a seat on a chair and Joey and Tori sat on the couch. From somewhere on the ground floor we heard muffled voices. One was Yuki's and the other was male, but deeper, older.Suddenly the older voice yelled,

"Yay, now we won't be alone in this crap-shack anymore!"

Joey whispered "Crap shack? This place is huge."

I yelled back to the voice,"You can never be alone in this crap shack!"

The three of us started to laugh when suddenly a man, who appeared to be in his twenties, was standing in the doorway. He had longish hair, brown eyes. It looked like he only had one arm, until the other one appeared at his chin. He looked like was studying us.Yuki pushed past him and sat next to Joey on the couch.

"My, my you've picked some cute ones, Yuki"the man joked.

Yuki stared at him angrily.

"Shut up and sit down, Shigure,"he commanded.

The man, Shigure, waved a hand.

"Fine, just kidding though,"

He sat on the chair opposite of me.

"Yuki has just told me of your problem and if we agree to say yes there will be a few things we will ask of you,"Shigure explained.

"Okay," I said as Joey and Tori nodded.

"Alright then, First is no hugging or anything close to it.Second,Shigure will have to ask the head of our family.Last,will you please act as our house keepers,"Yuki cut-in.

I though most of it sounded reasonable.

"I have a question," Joey asked," Why did you say no hugging?"

That did sound a bit weird though. Maybe their gay?

"Hmm, well you see, our family has this disease that if we are hugged by someone of the opposite gender we burst out in an itchy, contagious rash with spots and boils, really nasty stuff." Shigure answered.

' Okay that's a bit gross'

"Ewww," exclaimed Tori,"That's disgusting!"

"I know," Shigure smiled.

Now it was time for Tori to ask a question.

"Is asking the head of your family such a big deal?"

"Yes, yes it is,"Shigure said simply.

I decided to ask about their final request. I didn't want to be left out of the questioning.

"What's with house keeping part?" I asked" This place looks pretty clean."

Yuki spoke up this time.

"I can answer that question," He said," Shigure, here, is a lazy idiot who stays home all day and doesn't clean the house and I'm usually to busy with school, studying or other things."

Auugh, men. They're always to busy with something else. I decided to ask the question us girls have been worrying about.

"So it a yes or no that we can stay?" I asked.

Shigure opened his mouth to answer, but before the words came out, the door to outside suddenly burst inwards and pieces of wood were flying everywhere. When the wood started flying everyone raised their arms up to protect their faces. Everyone except Tori and they person who just busted the door. She just sat there staring adoringly at the orange-haired boy who was now standing just beyond where the door once was, on the grass.


	4. 123FIGHT!

"Get up, you stupid rat, our fight isn't over yet," he said.

Yuki stood up from his spot on the couch and dusted himself off. He turned to the boy.

"It never is, but that may be because you never seem to get any stronger. If that is the case just try to make it worth my time."

He said it so calmly, I was in shock. How could he be so calm after some kid smashed a whole door apart and demands a fight.Yuki calmly walked over to the boy and kicked him in the stomach forcing him farther away from the house. He followed him out and their fight ensued.

While they were fighting outside, the rest of us just watched them.

"Who's that?" asked Tori with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"That's one of our cousins, Kyo Sohma, he and Yuki are the same age and fight every time he's here,"Shigure explained. He then added," Of course every time they do fight they break something on or in my house, they don't apologize and I die a little inside."

He laughed. I laughed with him and he gave me a look and a smile. My face redden as I looked away, back to the fight._ Why is my face red he's like 12 years older than me._ Coming out of my thoughts, I saw that the battle was over, with Kyo lying facedown on the floor and Yuki walking back into the house, wiping blood of his newly cut lip. Of course Joey jumped up to nurse him.Awww Poor baby _TT_.

"Oh my god, Yuki are you okay?" She asked him.

He turned his attention to her.

"Yes, dumb cat just caught with a lucky shot," he replied.

Shigure then came over to them, having left to get a cloth for Yuki's lip, handing them the cloth. While Joey was tending to Yuki, Tori ran over to Kyo to see if he was okay. She knelt down beside him trying to turn him over to see if he was all right. Suddenly he jumped up and swacked Tori in her already bleeding face, from the shattered door, and knocking her into the air a bit.

"Mother Fuc…."was all she got out before she passed out (a weak drunk and a weak blood loser .Tsk Tsk).

Kyo, with his coughCATcough like reflexes caught her as she was about to hit the ground. As she landed in his arms,Shigure's head dropped and he smacked his hand to his forehead.

Yuki started shaking his head and muttering"Damn cat," under his breath.

Kyo had a look on his face that read "Aw shit".

Suddenly there was a puff of pink smoke and a thump as Kyo disappeared and Tori hit the floor. Everyone was kind of silent as the smoke slowly blew through the hole Kyo had made. When it was all gone there was a cat sitting on the floor, in a pile of Kyo's clothes, where he _was_ supposed to be.

"Oh my god!" yelled Joey.

"You broke him, Tori!"I joked.

Tori was still unconscious and couldn't respond. I stopped my laughter for a moment, looked closely at Kyo and screamed….

"AWWWWW, KITTY!!" while running towards him.

I scooped him up in my arms and gave him a bone crushing hug.Kyo started clawing and biting at my arm, so I slapped him on the head.

"Bad kitty," I scolded," Don't scratch."

I hugged him some more until I was interrupted.

"I think you're going to break him, Miss Flowright,"Yuki broke in.

I glanced down at Kyo and he was struggling to breathe.

--------------

Wow,now this story is only a few chapters long,instead of 9.Sweet.Now enjoy the story and review if you like it or even if you don't like it.I would like some helpful hints about things I may be doing wrong.Also don't review,if you do,don't say"This story is what your doing wrong,I know how rude some people can be.Honestly.


	5. The Zodiac

"Right," I replied letting Kyo fall to the ground.

He fell and landed with a 'thump' He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms. Joey laughed shortly but quickly got serious.

"Ok so what the hell just happened here!" She demanded, her voice was a tad high, like she was trying not to freak out.

"Ya, why did Kyo turn into a cat," I added." Does it have to do with that disease you mentioned earlier?''

"Ehehe, Kind of," Shigure laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well go on and tell them then," Yuki sighed.

Shigure nodded and Joey and I turned our attention to him. He coughed to clear his throat.

"Right, well, you see our family, the Sohmas', are possessed by the vengeful spirits of the Zodiac. There are always twelve who are possessed and right now Kyo happens to be the cat, I'm the dog and Yuki is the rat. Most of our cousins right now are possessed by then remaining ones, the snake, dragon, boar, rabbit, ram, tiger, cow, monkey, horse and the rooster." He explained.

Something didn't add up with what he said. There were only twelve Zodiac animals, but he mentioned thirteen.

"Aren't there only twelve Zodiac animals?" Joey voiced my thoughts." it says nothing about the cat."

"Kyo is considered and outsider," Yuki interjected.

Kyo glared even more and looked away.

"If you glare to much your face will get stuck like that," I told him," Plus frowning uses more muscles than smiling, so you should smile more so your face won't hurt so much."

I smiled in his direction. He humph and continued looking away.

"My face doesn't hurt!" He yelled.

I just shrugged and went back to the conversation. Shigure was telling a story of how the cat isn't included in the actual Zodiac.

"…..so then the cat grew a hatred for the rat because of what it had done," He finished. Joey was wide eyed.

"That's so sad," She cried.

"That's why I have to defeat that damned rat, so I can become part of the Zodiac," hollered Kyo.

Yuki just shook his head.

"Can't we just continue with or actual conversation," he reminded.

"Right, so do you guys have, like, superpowers or something?" I asked.

"No, but we can communicate with our respective animals," Shigure answered," We should also warn you that we transform when we're hugged by a member of the opposite gender, girls to boy and boys to girls and if we get too sick or weak ,as well." Shigure finished.

It was a lot to take in and my head was spinning a bit, but it was totally cool. I wanted to see what Yuki and Shigure looked like as animals, so I looked over at Joey and it looked like she had the same idea. We nodded and counted to three.

"One," I started.

"Two," Joey continued.

"Three," we finished.

On three Joey jumped onto Yuki, hugging him, she must have been very happy. I lunged towards Shigure and glomped him good. POOF!

Joey and I fell to the floor. I sat up and right in front of my face was a medium sized blackish dog. I glanced at Joey and saw a small grey mouse sitting in front of her.

"Awww, they're so cute," I swooned.

I couldn't tell but I'm sure the dog smiled at me and gave me a wink.

"I know I am," Shigure agreed.

"Holy crap on a stick! A talking dog!"

We turned around to see Tori finally conscious and sitting up. Took her long enough to get up.

"That's not really a talking dog, no wait yes he is, but he's actually Shigure, the cat is Kyo, and the mouse is Yuki," explained Joey.

Tori just looked confused as hell so I decided to explain things to her. It took a little less time than when Joey and I learned it all since I shortened it a tad.

"Awsome! It's like a movie or something," she exclaimed." How long have they been like this?"

"I'm pretty sure that Kyo had been cat shaped for almost ten minutes now and that Yuki and Shigure were animal shaped for about 5 minutes now," I estimated.

I turned to look at them.

"Are you guys going to stay that way forever?" I asked.

"No, it doesn't usually take this long. Then again it does vary from time to time. I never remember it taking this long before though," squeaked Yuki," If we happen to trans form soon I must warn you, we transform back…."

Suddenly there was another puff of smoke, this one was bigger because it was three combined, and before us stood on naked man and two naked teenage boys.

"Naked!"cheered Shigure.

All three of us spun around as the smoked started clearing.I thought I saw something,but I wasn't sure.

"Gah!"We all squealed as we turned.

When they told us to turn around again,they were,thank god,dressed again.

"Sorry about that girls,we should have mentioned before that when we transform back that we are naked,"Yuki apologized.

His face was tinged red,aha,he was embarrassed_(Bare assed)_AN/I know that was kinda dumb,but it got me.Teheheh

"Now I'll definitely have to ask Akito if they can stay here since they know our secret,"Shigure said.I tilted my head a little.  
"Why?Weren't you going to have to ask before?"Joey wondered.

"He has to ask for sure now because you three are the only 'outsiders' that know our secret,"Yuki explained.

Aaaannnd another chapter.Hahaha!It might be short,I'm not sure,but I'm trying to type what I've actually wrote so far before actually writing more.So there maybe more updates soon.Hope you review and enjoy my story.)


	6. House work

"Woah," I whispered.

Now I feel special, well more special than before. Everyone was quiet. Suddenly there was this weird growling sound. I looked around the room.

"What was that?" questioned Tori.

The guys looked kind of embarrassed.

"Our stomachs," grumbled Kyo.

My stomach then growled and then it was a chain as Joey and Tori's stomachs growled.

"Guess we're all hungry," I laughed," Where's the kitchen? We can cook something up for supper."

Yuki and Shigure exchanged nervous and possibly even more embarrassed glances.

"I wouldn't consider it a kitchen since the idiot doesn't use it," Kyo criticized.

Shigure looked offended as he led us out of the living room and towards the kitchen. He slid the door open and we all stood there quietly. My eyes went wide as I surveyed the scene before me.

The entire floor of the kitchen was covered and garbage bags that were stacked so high some of them reached the counters. As they guys just stood there our jaws dropped.

"Not much of a difference since I left four months ago," Kyo said casually.

"Not much of a difference!" I choked.

He must be mistaken. Never in my fifteen years of living have I seen a kitchen so dirty.This place probably could've killed cockroaches.

"You know for a room full of garbage from god knows when it really doesn't smell," Tori piped up.

We sniffed the air. She was right it didn't smell at all and if what Kyo said was true most of this is from like four months ago.

"Wow! That air freshener really works!" smiled Shigure.

"That's a lot of freshener then," I added.

He laughed a little at and smiled at me again. Once again I blushed and look away. '_That's twice in one day' I_ thought to myself _'something must be wrong with me. I haven't blushed this much since I had the nightmare where I went to school naked and that wasn't even real'_

"Whatever, lets get this place clean so we can eat," Tori ordered. "It'll be our first act as housekeepers."

"Yay!" Joey and I cheered.

We got to work quickly. I took the floor; Tori took the counters and the table while Joey cleaned out the cupboards and the fridge. We did all this after we cleared away the mountainous garbage bags of course. We cleaned like maniacs and ended up finishing in an hour. We did end up smelling like garbage and stale air fresheners and sweat while the kitchen was clean and fresh smelling.

"We should so go pro," Joey joked.

We all laughed. We must have been loud to because Shigure was suddenly leaning against the door frame.

"Hey girls what's so...Holy crap! I have a kitchen!" he shouted.

We started laughing at his reaction.

"Ya its amazing what you can find when you actually clean," I giggled.

Shigure chuckled and poked his head out of the door.

"Kyo! Yuki! Come see what these wonderful girls have done!"He called.

We could hear their footsteps as they neared. When they came in they both looked surprised.

"Wow," mumbled Kyo.

"Indeed," agreed Yuki.

We beamed with pride that they were happy with it.

"Well we should start cooking now, right girls?" Joey wondered.

Tori and I nodded and we turned to the counters in order to prepare supper but Shigure stopped us.

"Why don't we order take out instead so you girls can take a break," He offered, "You look a bit tired."

We turned back to the guys.

"Sure why not," agreed Tori.

"Kyo go order us some pizza," Shigure ordered.

"What why me?"Kyo demanded.

"My house my rules," the dog replied smugly, "and I say you order the pizza."

Kyo stomped out of the room muttering angrily under his breath. I stifled a giggle.

"Um, guys, do you guys a shower we can us," Tori asked shyly," we kind of need one."

"What a silly question," Shigure teased, "Of course my house has showers. I'm not a barbarian you know."

"Yes follow us and we'll show you where they are and how to work them," Yuki offered.

They lead the way back towards the living room but kept going into another hallway. I gazed around. There were four doors in this hall way and the one we had stopped in front of must be the bathroom.

"This is one of the bathrooms. The other one is upstairs by the guest rooms," Yuki explained. "The room beside it is..."

"Mine!" interrupted Shigure cheerfully. He turned and pointed to a door. "And that's the laundry room, in case you need to wash some clothes."

We just stood quietly taking in all this information.

"Alrighty, who is going to shower first?" Shigure asked.

Joey and Tori shot their arms into the air. '_Damn_' I thought, '_Now I have to wait'_

"Kyo! Come show Tori how to work the taps in the bathroom!" hollered Shigure.

Again Kyo replied angrily.

"Why do I have to do it!"

"Because she got hurt because you kicked my door down and your arm could've broken her nose," responded the dog.

We could hear him stomp from the kitchen, where I guess the phone was, again muttering angrily to him.

"Yuki why don't you show Joey how to work the shower upstairs then?" proposed Shigure.

Yuki nodded and Joey followed him down the hall and up the stairs. She was absolutely thrilled.

While they were taking their showers I got the 'Tour De Shigure' of the house. Across from the bathroom and Shigure's room were the Laundry room, beside that was Yuki's room and beside that was Kyo's room. We moved towards the Living room and past the front door into the kitchen again. Across from the kitchen, I learned, was Shigure's study where he did his work, whatever that was. This got me intrigued.

"You have a job?" I joked in mock shock.

"Of course, silly, how else would I afford this house?"

"Robbery!" I declared.

His eyes became all shifty and he steepled his finger in a Mr. Burns imitation.

"Excellent," he hissed.

I let out a giggle and asked if I could see upstairs.

"Of course. It's where you'll all be staying if you can stay," he revealed.

We retraced our steps to the stairs and started to climb.

As we came onto the floor I noticed Yuki at the far end leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

I gazed around and saw that this floor contained five doors,one at the far end by Yuki, two on my right side and two on my left.

"Is that the bathroom?" I pointed to the door beside Yuki.

"Yup,I guess Joey must still be in there," confirmed Shigure.

Yuki opened his eyes and told us she was still in there.  
"Why are you standing here?" I asked.

"Just in case she needs help," replied the rat.

"How gallant of you Yuki," teased Shigure, "worried for the lady."

I heard the water stop.

"Holy ,shes just getting out," I informed them. "Shes going to take forever if she puts on make-up,"

'Which she probably will'I thought.

"Girls take a really long time to put make-up on," Shigure stated.

I raised my hands in defense.

"I don't wear the stuff.To much time."


	7. Movie Night

"I don't wear the stuff. Too much time."

Shigure looked at me with mock shock and raised his hands to cover his mouth.

"A girl who doesn't wear make-up! What is the world coming to?" He gasped.

I slapped him on the arm and we both started laughing.

Yuki just gazed at us as if we were stupid, which we probably are.

Suddenly Joey opened the door and stepped out in just a towel.

"Hey what's so funny?" she asked the rat, pointing at us.

Yuki explained that we were laughing because I didn't wear makeup.

"I know it's crazy, right" She laughed.

I changed the subject.

"Are you done yet?" I asked.

"Just need to get dressed," she replied, un-gripping one hand from the towel she waved it around her body. (A/N Think wheel of fortune or any game show when they show off the prize) Her action caused one side of her towel to slip down past her…ahem. Yuki immediately blushed tomato and looked away, being the gentleman that he is. I yelped and jumped up to cover Shigure's eyes with my hands, though I think he got a peek in. Joey was confused as to what was going on.

"I wanna see more, I wanna see," Shigure fidgeted in a kiddish voice.

"No way" I answered as I struggled with the taller man.

"What is he talking about?" Joey asked clueless.

"For the love of god Janet Jackson fix your towel!" I begged.

Joey's eyes wandered down to her chest and grew to a very large size.

"Oh crap!" she shrieked as she ran back into the bathroom, red faced.

After she slammed the door closed I removed my hands from Shigure's eyes.

"You can turn around now Yuki."

As he turned I noticed that his face was still read. I giggled as Joey came back out dressed and still red in the face.

"Your turn Kenny," she announced.

I walked past her and into the bath room. Fifteen minutes later I emerged dressed and ready to eat. I skipped down the stairs. Nearing the kitchen I heard noises.'_ Great they're eating without me'_. I slid the door open and sure enough they were eating pizza at the table already.

"Hey, save some for me!" I whined.

"Don't worry we saved you some pieces," Tori assured.

I sat next to her and grabbed a piece.

"Let the feast begin!" I crowed.

Upon finishing dinner the girls and I washed the dishes and headed towards the living room. The guys announced that we should watch a movie.

"Lets watch something anime," I said.

"Something with horses in it," Joey opposed.

"A musical?" Tori pondered.

We bickered for a few minutes until Kyo knelt in front of the TV and popped in a movie.

"Hey what are you doing!" I asked.

"Watching a movie what does it look like," He responded plopping on the couch.

I turned my head towards the screen as I lowered myself in one of the chairs.

Suddenly the words 'Kung-pow: Enter the fist' flash into view on the screen.

"Oh, I've seen this before! I love it!" I squealed.

Everyone else took seats on the couch and remaining chair and we settled in to watch the movie. My eyelids got heavy half way through the movie so I decided that since it was a non-student Friday tomorrow I would just sleep on the chair. Sure enough my eye lids closed.

My sleep was disturbed by Tori, who was poking me in the face.

"Wake up sleepy the movie is over,"

"Meeeh," I groaned.

Next thing I know I'm on the floor. I twisted my face from the wood and glared at Kyo who was still holding my chair at an angle.

"Fine," I growled.

As I shuffled to the stairs I kicked Kyo as I passed.

"Meanie,"

Once upstairs we girls had a discussion about who was getting what room. I was surprised to see our stuff was waiting for us at the top of the stairs. Finally we decided Joey would have the one by the bathroom while I had the one across from hers and Tori's was beside mine.

_'Wonder what's out the door at the end of the hall'_ I thought as I stepped through my door dragging my stuff with me. I quickly changed into some PJ's and flopped onto my new bed and under the covers._' I wonder why they have so many rooms in this house?_' I queried, completely forgetting about their multiple cousins. Soon I drifted into a sleep with dreams of cats, dogs, sugar, frogs, kittens and baby teeth. How peculiar.

Once again my sleep was invaded, but this time not by poking. Someone was tickling something under my nose.

"Aaah…..Aaah…" I started to sneeze.

I heard someone giggle quietly.

"Achoooo!" I sneezed.

My head flew forward and snapped back so far I hit it on the head board of my bed. While I was trying to stop the pain and remove the spots from my vision, I heard someone giggle again and then run out of the room. _'what the hell?'_ I thought groggily.

---------------------------------------

This one might be a bit shorter but here it is!


	8. For breakfast and giggles

**_REEEEEEEEEEECAP!_**

Once again my sleep was invaded, but this time not by poking. Someone was tickling something under my nose.

"Aaah…..Aaah…" I started to sneeze.

I heard someone giggle quietly.

"Achoooo!" I sneezed.

My head flew forward and snapped back so far I hit it on the head board of my bed. While I was trying to stop the pain and remove the spots from my vision, I heard someone giggle again and then run out of the room. _'what the hell?'_ I thought groggily.

* * *

Shrugging I slumped out of bed and got dressed.As I plodded down the stairs I could smell bacon._'Tori must be cooking'_ I smiled and poked my head into the kitchen.Sure enough Tori was in there cooking and it smelt delicious.I stepped up behind her and peered over her shoulder. 

"Hash browns again?" I inquired.

She turned her head to look at me.

"What's wrong with hash browns?" she asked.

"Nothing, aside from the fact that we eat them all the time!"

"Then maybe you should learn how to cook."

"Yeah maybe, "I said as I glanced around." Hey where is everyone?"

Tori turned back to her food.

"Yuki said something about a base and Kyo,"she sighed, " he came down for, like, a second and then went back upstairs.Shigure is still sleeping and Joey is in the living room watching TV."

I yawned and scratched my head.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About 9:30,"

"Hmmm, I got up early today," I said.

"9:30 isn't early at all!" exclaimed Tori.

"It is to me," I replied as I walked out of the room.

I made my way to the living and plopped onto the couch beside Joey.

"Morning," she mumbled.

I grunted and kept my eyes on the screen.

We stayed in the living room until Tori announced that breakfast was ready.We filed in to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Should we wait for the guys?" wondered Joey.

"Na..." I started.

Suddenly Yuki and Kyo came into the room.

"What are we eating," demanded Kyo, "I'm starving!"

* * *

My god! I actually updated!O!!! Fear the lateness! Fear it!! Hopefully I can update again soon. Thanks for readin'!

Just a fun fact about the hash browns. My friend, who Tori is modeled after, actually does eat hash browns a lot.Everytime we went to her house or whenever she came over, we ate them. The hash bowns haunt me...


End file.
